


Визитка

by WTF Kumys 2021 (fandom_Kumys_2018)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:27:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Kumys%202021
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Comments: 38
Kudos: 121
Collections: Level 1: Визитка 2021





	Визитка

Зимой принято варить глинтвейн, но любители пейринга Юра/Отабек снежными вечерами согреваются Кумысом.  
Что же это такое? Несколько простых ингредиентов, и волшебное зелье готово.

[[Рассмотреть картинку отдельно]](https://imgbox.com/bOmGwOLE)

Формула больших побед: трижды лёд и ортопед. Два кусочка, станьте целым, пламя, делай своё дело. Ты варись! Варись! ~~Вуншпунш~~ Кумыс.  
Жаркий, зимний, твой.

Прошлые игры

[[ЗФБ 2018](https://wtfb2018.diary.ru/?tag=5561998)][[ФБ 2018](https://fk-2018.diary.ru/?tag=5594023)][[ЗФБ 2019](https://wtfbattle2019.diary.ru/?tag=5618208)][[ФБ 2019](https://fk-2019.diary.ru/?tag=5644929)][[ЗФБ 2020](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/?tag=5662877)][[ФБ 2020](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020/works)]  


[ ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020/works)

[](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020/works)

Код баннера для всех наших выкладок:

<center><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Kumys_2018/pseuds/fandom%20Kumys%202020/works"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/85/ab/guv32SQs_o.png" width="400px"></a></center>

или только визитки:

<center><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718049"><img src="https://images2.imgbox.com/aa/c4/rSv2gEAz_o.png" width="400px"></a></center>

  
  



End file.
